Fewer body parts take more abuse or are exposed to more wear and tear than the feet. As a result of their near-constant use, feet often develop dry skin, cracked skin, and calluses that can be difficult and inconvenient to remove. A variety of remedies, treatments, creams, lotions, bandages, supports, and tools have become available to for the treatment and care of feet. In some instances, third parties may provide treatment, while in other instances treatment may be self-administered.